


(Podfic of) A Swinger of Birches by DrunkTuesdays

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The artifact takes him to a dark cave, one he hasn’t seen before. If he’d been back longer, gotten back in the paranoid mindset needed to survive Beacon Hills, that alone would have stopped him. There’s no part of the Preserve that he hasn’t ran through, no tree, no leaf, no rock he doesn’t know. He’s off balance and unready so he skids right into the entrance, stops only when the light on the stone winks right out. He’s turning to face Scott and Stiles, but there’s a rumble, and he has just enough time to throw himself to the ground, to duck and protect his head as rocks fall around him, the ceiling to the cave collapsing with a choking cloud of dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) A Swinger of Birches by DrunkTuesdays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Swinger of Birches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347190) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



  
**Title:** [A Swinger of Birches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1347190)  
**Author:** [DrunkTuesdays](http://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays)  
**Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Summary:** The artifact takes him to a dark cave, one he hasn’t seen before. If he’d been back longer, gotten back in the paranoid mindset needed to survive Beacon Hills, that alone would have stopped him. There’s no part of the Preserve that he hasn’t ran through, no tree, no leaf, no rock he doesn’t know. He’s off balance and unready so he skids right into the entrance, stops only when the light on the stone winks right out. He’s turning to face Scott and Stiles, but there’s a rumble, and he has just enough time to throw himself to the ground, to duck and protect his head as rocks fall around him, the ceiling to the cave collapsing with a choking cloud of dust.

**Length:** 00:19:17

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/A%20Swinger%20of%20Birches%20by%20Drunktuesdays.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

[Archived link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/swinger-of-birches)

**Or stream:**

[]()


End file.
